Eat Your Vegetables
by KarleyBoB
Summary: It has been 70 years since Bella first came to Forks. What will happen when the Cullen's return to Forks High School this time with Bella, Nessie and Jake? And what will the natives think when Edward and Bella scold Nessie for not finishing her vegetables
1. The Red Head

DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time, I owned Twilight and all of the wonderful characters, and then I woke up and realized that it was all a dream

**DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time, I owned Twilight and all of the wonderful characters, and then I woke up and realized that it was all a dream… I was really depressed that day.**

**So this is a new story idea that just popped into my head. It takes place after BD, I always wondered what they would do after Renesmee was grown up, I mean technically she would **_**appear**_** older then both Bella and Edward and let's face it things would probably get awkward once Jake and Renesmee's relationship became romantic. So in this story, the Cullen's are living in Forks again, having left for some years and are attending Forks High School again this time with Jake and Renesmee too. What will the locals think when Bella and Edward lecture Renesmee for not finishing all of her vegetables? **

**BPOV**

Forks the place where it all started, where I had first met my family and began the struggle to keep Edward in my life. Everything had been so _complicated_ back then. I was a human living in a high risk vampire world. Vampires seemed to have strong feelings for me. Either they loved me intensely like Edward and the rest of the Cullen's or they wanted to kill me. I still don't know how none of them succeeded. I had been so frail and vulnerable, not to mention my notorious bad luck. I guess fate had to give me one thing to help keep me alive. Edward. I turned and faced the god beside me. We had been together now for over 70 years and now, we were back where it all started.

Forks High School the same school only with different teachers and different students except of course for the 6 students who were coming back after having graduated 70 some years ago. The first time I had come to this school as a new student, the only person who knew me was Charlie, who was now long dead. Now I'm back and it's time to endure another day of torture at the hands of the Forks students. I hate being the new girl, but it sort of comes with the territory of being a vampire. We have to start over in a new town every decade, give or take a few years, to keep people from getting suspicious. I have been through high school four times now and college three. I have had more than enough school to last me a century, yet here I was once again. Why we couldn't just have another honeymoon was beyond me…

I probably know more then all of the teachers here combined, but the younger we Cullens pretend to be, the longer we can stay. Although, I'm just not sure if I _want_ to stay in Forks.

"Bella, are you ready to go in?" Automatically I turned toward the love of my life. He looked as amazing as ever with his bronze hair and topaz eyes he could start a lynching just by saying please. _The girls in this school are going to swoon. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them have a panic attack when they see him for the first time._

"Yeah, come on mom! I can't wait to see where you and dad met! I still can't believe you were ever human and _clumsy. In fact _I bet you're lying just to make me feel better about _my _clumsiness." Nessie started bouncing up and down on her seat in the back hitting her knee on the back of my seat by mistake.

"Unfortunately, we aren't lying, hon. Where do you think you inherited your clumsiness from? Certainly not your father," I sighed heavily, and unnaturally, and went to get out of the car. Before I could get out, though, the door opened for me.

"Could you _be_ any slower? I've been waiting out here for like 20 minutes. The school isn't going to go away just because you're late." Jake stood in front of me, practically growling for keeping him away from Nessie for so long.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here," Edward stared at me with concern. He hadn't realized how hard this might be for me. "We could always just go up to Denali for awhile, visit Tanya."

"Nooooooo," Nessie wailed from the back seat. As she pressed her hand to the back of my shoulders, I saw the school in a new light. It was perfect, the place where Edward and I had met and fallen in love. How could I not want to relive those first moments? I was so excited to go I could barely contain myself from lunging head first into the school.

Edward chuckled beside me, he obviously knew what Nessie had shown me and apparently he thought that her eagerness to see the place where it all started hilarious.

"No, Edward we aren't going anywhere. Let's just get going if we are going to do this. You remember the deal correct?" Edward grinned my favorite crooked grin and leaned in to kiss me.

"Of course, if any guys are thinking about you in any inappropriate way I have to tell you and then make it widely known in the school that you," he pointed his finger at me, "belong to me." His finger swerved around vampire speed before he kissed me again. With his lips crashing against mine like that I couldn't stop the moan that broke from my lips. I leaned back forgetting where we were and fell out of the car head first.

I landed with a c_rash_ at Jake's feet. "You know I don't think you ever really lost the clumsiness." He chuckled and stepped over me. Picking up Nessie, who was now fully grown and actually looked older than both me _and_ Edward.

Edward walked around, laughing his head off and helped me up, something that I didn't need, but still appreciated.

"Oh, so you find this funny, do you?" I glared at him and opened up my mind so he could read it: _You better be careful or that won't be any recreation tonight._

The smile was wiped off of his face and he whispered into my ear, "not the fall, the reaction." _What? What does that mean?_ That was when I first noticed that twenty or so students standing around in the parking lot. Some of them blatantly staring at me and Edward, and Jake and Nessie.

"How rude," I said just loud enough so that the ones closest to us could hear. This got Edward laughing again, hysterically. I rolled my eyes, "what are they thinking?"

"Well let's just put it this way, I don't think we'll need to be making out in the halls, they already get the idea._ And _they think that you, Jake, Nessie and I are some sort of foursome." I growled. How _dare_ they think such things about _my _daughter? I might just have to teach these imbeciles a thing or two. "Don't worry, love, what they think doesn't matter. Plus they are all so captivated by your beauty, you could be a man and they wouldn't care."

"YOU'RE A MAN?!" A young boy with red hair ran past and started shouting too his friend, "she's a _man!!_"

Jake and Nessie were on the ground laughing and to make matters worse just at that second Emmett, Rose and Alice appeared at my side, all cackling too. I growled, turning my evil stare at all of them before letting it rest on the boy. Suddenly I had an idea on how to get back at Edward for this one. I walked over to the boy, swaying my hips slightly. I could hear Alice doubled over in laughter and Edward growling, probably having read Alice's mind and seen what I was planning on doing. Everyone else was just staring at my back wondering what in the world I was doing.

When I reached the boy, I leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Sorry sweetie, I'm not a man, but if you like to swing that way, Edward over there just _loves_ to have some man-on-man action."

I turned around and walked back to my group, the majority of which was on the ground rolling around in the dirt. I looked up at Edward who was staring at me like he was ready to murder me.

"You might want to know, Bella, that that particular boy that you just told I was gay, actually _does_ swing that way. And right now he is planning in his mind exactly what he is going to do to me." I laughed, unable to talk through my laughter I opened up my mind, _I would apologize if I meant it… but I don't mean it, honey._

In response, Edward growled, and I playfully winked at him and out of the corner of my eye, I could see several other boys blush… I smirked.

_If this is what Forks would entail… I couldn't wait!_

**Tell me what you think!! If you want another chapter soon I expect lots of reviews.**

**Special thanks to the brilliant beta reader everintrigued. **

**Also I have a question, it's from an argument I was having with one of my friends at school. We were dividing up the characters and places of Twilight between ourselves. She called Edward before I could get a word in edgewise, so automatically when we got to Isle Esme I was like "THAT IS SO MINE!" She apparently didn't think so even though I had Esme and Carlisle! So I'm right, right? Isle Esme should be mine. If you agree with me I'll get another chapter up sooner. **


	2. Awkward Positions

**GAH! You guys amaze me with all of your awesome reviews! The fact that you think you think my story is actually funny really shocks me. NONE of my friends share my sense of humor, they all look at me like I am insane when I try to crack a joke which reminds me!! I heard this really awesome joke the other day. (Go ahead and skip to the story if you just want to get on with it, nothing really important to the story in here) Okay so this TV evangelist is preaching and during his sermon he says: "When I was a boy [pause turn around look all almighty] I wanted to be the savior of the world [pause turn around look all almighty] and then they told me that JESUS was the son of god and I realized. IT'S ALL WHO YOU KNOW!" LMAO!! Hilarious right? Right? (It is okay to say no, although I might get depressed and then Bella might end up running away with the redheaded boy… so say no at your own risk)**

**BPOV**

"_You might want to know, Bella, that that particular boy that you just told I was gay, actually does swing that way. And right now he is planning in his mind exactly what he is going to do to me." I laughed, unable to talk through my laughter I opened up my mind, I would apologize if I meant it… but I don't mean it, honey._

_In response, Edward growled, and I playfully winked at him and out of the corner of my eye, I could see several other boys blush… I smirked._

_If this is what Forks would entail… I couldn't wait!_

I replayed what had happened in the parking lot this morning and every time I did it got more and more hilarious. I couldn't wait to see if the redhead would play out any of his ideas. I know that doing this to Edward was sort of mean, but he deserved it after starting the "I'm a man" rumor.

Emmett had personally congratulated me on "the best prank ever played" as he put it. As we all walked into the office for our schedules, he would start laughing at random intervals obviously still thinking about it. I'm pretty sure the native's all thought he was _insane_. I could tell that Rose was getting sick of it already; she'll probably end up shutting Emmett up at some point. _If she doesn't he will probably be laughing for the rest of eternity. _

I glanced at Edward, he still looked pissed, but I think he was getting over it. He would've known that his next Jessica Stanley would be a _boy_? Emmett started laughing again, earning a glare from Edward. I could tell he was about ready to explode so I took his arm in mine and opened my mind in an attempt to calm him, _calm down Edward. Just let Emmett have his fun, this will blow over eventually. _

Edward growled, "I am going to get you back for this Bella and when I do it is going to be bad." I laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.

"You just keep telling yourself that," this of course got Emmett laughing again. I looked back at him and smiled, winking playfully.

"Keep looking at my husband like that and I might just help Edward, Bells," Rose teased me. Even though our relationship wasn't perfect and we probably got into more fights than anyone else in the house, Rose had definitely warmed up to me. I could point out exactly where she had accepted me as a sister, when I had gotten pregnant and had done everything I could to protect my baby from the forces of Edward and Carlisle. At the time I was human so this was a _major _accomplishment on my part. Renesmee had been what brought us together, she hadn't even been born yet and she had already made a huge impact on our lives.

Sometimes, I notice that Rose treats Nessie as a daughter and that annoys me to no end. But if anything ever happened to me and Edward I know for a fact that I would trust Rose with her. In a way, Rose was Nessie's godmother and I couldn't be happier about that.

Jake on the other hand thought I was insane for trusting Rose as much as I did. They were always bickering to no end over her and I was constantly reminding both of them that neither of them was actually her mother and father.

One thing that always annoys me about Jake is that whenever I bring up that she belongs to me and Edward he says he can "share" her. As if, because of his unnatural imprint on her, she belonged to him. I always told myself that no matter what, Jake couldn't just make Ness be his; she had a choice in the matter. Fortunately and unfortunately she chose him too.

Their relationship bugs me. I couldn't tell you why it does, but it does. They are always off in the corner somewhere, Nessie showing Jake pictures and Jake whispering in response. The connection they had was something I figured that I would always have with her and I guess you could say I was jealous.

Not to mention, that ever since she had reached full growth they could barely contain themselves from groping each other, sometimes in _full sight_ of me. Have some respect; no mother wants to see their daughter make out with a man that she had once loved herself. I flinched inwardly, truthfully I could remember loving Jake that way when I was human and how conflicted I had felt, but I didn't understand it anymore. I couldn't imagine a life with him other then as my best friend anymore and I don't regret choosing Edward at all.

"Bella, anyone alive in that head of yours? Or have all your brain cells finally fried?" I shook my head to clear it and looked around. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all staring at me.

"Hey, where are Jake and Ness?" I asked noticing that they weren't anywhere near us. _Crap, did they get lost? This _is _their first time here._ "Oh, geez. I bet they got lost, we should find them before the bell rings." I turned away and started walking back to the parking lot. I got about two steps away when someone grabbed my hand and wheeled me around.

"Bella, love, they aren't lost, they're just…occupied…" Edward cleared his throat awkwardly. Obviously as uncomfortable about Ness and Jake's relationship as I was. _And I had thought time would make the idea easier. Psh, yeah right. _

"OH, dear god you cannot be serious, they are making out? _At school?!_" I growled, already planning what I was going to do to Jake. Corrupting my little girl like he was. _No cliff diving for a month… he has to do all the dishes…no hunting with Nessie… _I opened my mind to Edward looking for more ideas.

"Hmm, how about… he has to sleep out in the dog house we made for him in the back yard? Should get the dog stench out of the house for a while too," Emmett chuckled behind us, probably guessing what we were talking about.

"Come on, guys. We are going to be late and that will just draw more attention to us you know. Bella, Edward you can think about what you are going to do to Jake and Nessie later. Trust me the principal catches them behind the school will be punishment enough. Man if Jasper and I were caught in that _position_ I would die of embarrassment"

"WHAT POSITION?!" I screamed, causing three kids walking by to jump five feet in the air.

Once again, Emmett was laughing, between chuckles, he asked "yeah Alice, what kind of position are we talking about here?" I growled at him, not needing a mind reading ability to know what he was thinking. "Would it be the kind of position me and Rose would be in or does Nessie take after her mom and dad in the "no fun" sex department?"

I lunged at him, hands outstretched ready to scratch him eyes out. Unfortunately my newborn strength was gone and I was no match to Emmett. Before I could even get one good punch in, he had a fist in my stomach. If I could bruise, my abs would _never _be the same again. I was about to start at him again, when Alice spoke.

"Oh, definitely a position you and Rose would get into," I froze. The only thought going through my mind would probably make Nessie hate me forever. But one thing was for sure.

_I am going to KILL Jacob Black._

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it… not as funny as the first chapter but I myself cracked up at the end. (I'm one of those people who laugh at their own jokes). Review!!


	3. Costumes

**A/N Sorry for the delay on this chapter, if you would like to see more of it soon I have a poll on my profile on which story people want to see more of soon. Vote for this one and I'll concentrate on it the most. Smiles. Hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

I lunged at him, hands outstretched ready to scratch his eyes out. Unfortunately my newborn strength was gone and I was no match to Emmett. Before I could even get one good punch in, he had a fist in my stomach. If I could bruise, my abs would never be the same again. I was about to start at him again, when Alice spoke.

"Oh, definitely a position you and Rose would get into," I froze. The only thought going through my mind would probably make Nessie hate me forever. But one thing was for sure: I am going to KILL Jacob Black.

"What did you just say Alice?" I turned on my little pixie sister who had been laughing until she saw my murderous glare.

She gulped, fear traced in every line of her face. It took a lot to scare Alice and I was definitely making her quake in her sixteen hundred dollar boots.

"Um, well…uh… I just meant that um…" Everybody stared in shock, nobody had ever heard Alice stammer before.. "Well, I meant that…there might've been some um… costumes and… um…a…uh very…f-flexible move made by… Nessie."

Alice's eyes were on the ground, she didn't dare look up at me at this moment.

I closed my eyes, bad idea, the second they were closed I saw the image in my head as if I had actually seen it.

"What costumes?" I asked as I opened my eyes again. Every one of my siblings was staring at me in shock. Out of me and Edward my lovable husband was usually the one to lose his head. The last time they had seen me like this was when I was a newborn and I had figured out that Jake had imprinted on my daughter.

"Um, I don't know if I should tell you, Bella." Alice looked away sheepishly, obviously trying to not make it worse.

"Edward? What Costumes?" I turned on my husband knowing he would have seen the whole scene in Alice's head, to find him staring into space in shock. His face showed a mix of shock, disgust and incredulity. I stepped forward, concerned, for the first time I realized he hadn't said a word or moved an inch since this whole thing started. "Edward? Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything, nothing on his face changed. I doubt he had even heard me. "Edward?" I put my hand on his shoulder to have him jump back startled. His face filled with fury as he finally came back to life.

"THAT DIRTY PERVERTED CHILD MOLESTING DOG!" He roared causing some kids who were rushing into the school late to jump ten feet in the air.

We are going to have our work cut out for us blending in. So far, we had a girl who was actually a man, a gay guy who kept losing his temper and shouting at what appeared to be nothing and two kids who were getting caught in a very compromising position, in costumes, by the principal.

I sighed, we had some damage control to do. "Don't worry Edward. We will kill the mongrel later, right now we have to get to class, we aren't supposed to know about them getting caught yet, remember?" I stepped in front of him and brushed my hands against his arms, trying to calm him down. "Now, let's get going before the teachers have any more reason to hate us and the kids any other reason to gossip."

I grabbed his hand and walked him to the office, which was in the same place it had been all those years ago. I half-expected to see Ms. Cope sitting at the desk, but of course it was a new woman. She was just as young as Ms. Cope had been and maybe it was just my imagination but resembled her slightly.

"Is it me or does she look like Ms. Cope?" I asked, trying to distract Edward. He was now pinching his nose, his eyes black. One look at him and the school would be raving, again.

"She is her granddaughter. It is just a coincidence that she has the same job Ms. Cope held." Edward looked up, he seemed slightly calmer. He let out a humorless laugh. I turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Nessie and Jake are in the principal's office now. As punishment Mr. Hard is making them wear the 'costumes' all day along with a week's worth of detention and a strong lecture about how sexual activities are under no circumstances allowed on campus."

Emmett broke into another fit of laughter. I thought that it was about their punishment until he stuttered out, "Mr. – Hard?!" He broke into another round, clutching his sides. If he had been human he would have passed out from not receiving enough air.

The young lady sat at the desk eyeing Emmett suspiciously. After all it wasn't every day you saw a large, intimidating man rolling around on the floor. I stepped up to the desk with a smile.

"Hello, my family and I, the Cullen's, Hale's and Black's are new here. I was wondering if we could get our schedules." I gave her another smile which she returned graciously. "I'm Bella Cullen and this –" I pointed to Edward, "is Edward Cullen, Emmett and Alice Cullen and the blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale and the two kids in with the principal are Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black." As I finished the introductions, Nessie and Jacob walked out of the principal's office.

My breath caught as I took in their attires. Nessie was in a "naughty schoolgirl" outfit. Her patched skirt showing off her hot pink thong, her shirt was skin tight and only came down to her belly button and she had a tie on over it. Jacob was wearing a pair of leather pants, backwards, with a white t-shirt on that looked as if it had been ripped slightly.

My eyes narrowed and I went into mom mode, despite the audience. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Look at the state of you! I cannot believe your atrocious actions. I know that I—Esme raised you better than this! You just wait until we get home young lady. You are in so much trouble." The secretary and the principal stared at me in shock. It must look very weird to have a student yell at her older sister, I didn't care. I turned on Jacob. "And you! You can expect to be sleeping in the yard Jacob, like the dog you are."

"Now wait just a second," the principal was staring at me, his expression showing shock and disgust. "I hardly think it is okay to make this young man give up his warm bed sure he made a mistake and he should be punished for it but that is a little harsh, don't you think?"

Jacob grinned triumphantly, "Thank you, I've been trying to make her see that for years, but no I set one toe out of line and I'm in the dog house." Jaocb clapped a hand on the principals back who looked like he was about to call child services. He must've been thinking about it because Edward stepped forward, laughing.

"They're just joking of course, those two have the weirdest sense of humor imaginable," Edward said with such conviction that the principal immediately believed him and laughed.

"Ah, yes of course. I can't believe I was taking them seriously." He laughed again uncomfortably. Giving me one last look at me, he walked back to his office at a very brisk pace.

The secretary cleared her throat. I looked at her. "Here are your schedules. If you have any troubles just ask one of the teachers and they will be happy to help you." She smiled uneasily and handed me a large stack of papers.

Great, now the secretary and principal thought I was crazy. This year was going to be so long.

"Thank you." I said with another smile, trying desperately to undo the damage I had done.

"Have a nice day," she said smiling at the "normal" ones. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had kept the charade of siblings up easily. I sighed, I don't know how I'm going to survive Forks. My bad luck had returned with shining colors.

Terrific.


	4. bitches Play Volleyball

**Here it is finally might I add. Chapter 4 (the COMPLETE VERSION) hope you laugh so hard the milk you drank yesterday comes outta your nose (although that would be very uncomfortable). **

**BPOV**

Great, I have to take gym again. Not only that but none of my "siblings" are in this class with me**. **Well at least I won't fall down as much. Thank god for vampire gracefulness.

I walked into the familiar gym. It had been painted a different color—gray, and the bleachers had been replaced but other than that everything was the same.

"Coach Jaeger? I don't feel comfortable using the same locker room as the new girl. Or should I say new man?" A snotty looking girl, who looked an awful lot like Lauren, complained to a man with a giant bald patch on the crown of his head.

I could hear her because of my vampire hearing but I had a feeling I would've been able to hear her even if I was human.

I rolled my eyes at the girl's immaturity. This is going to suck.

"Don't worry she's like that to everyone," I turned around to see the red-headed boy from earlier standing behind me. I smiled at him, in what I hoped was a friendly gesture.

"Thanks, I'm Bella by the way." I held out my hand for him to shake. Sure we were supposed to stay aloof and not get too close to the kids we met at school, but something about the boy made me like him.

"Peter," he shook my hand, looking both ways before whispering, "So what was your name before you got—you know the operation?"

I froze—did he seriously just ask me that? Turning to glare at him fully I spat in his face, "I haven't had any operations."

"Oh, so you're just like a drag then?" Seeing my face he cowered, "I'm just asking because well, I was thinking of getting a sex change and I just wanted to know what you were… how it…" Before he could finish I turned on my heel and stomped away cursing Edward and his loud mouth.

"Um, Ms. Cullen? Can I speak with you for a second?" I turned to see Mr. Bald Patch staring at me uneasily. I growled to low for him or anyone else to hear and walked over to him.

"Yes, Coach…" I trailed off waiting for him to finish the sentence. I didn't want him to think I had overheard the new Lauren and him talking. _I am going to make this as hard for him to say as possible. I could do with a laugh and I have a feeling this might get funny. _

"Jaeger. And I just wanted to let you know that some of the other girls feel uncomfortable sharing a locker room with you because of a rumor going around that you…" He cleared his throat awkwardly letting out a small laugh, "That you're… well… a man."

I kept my face blank, not looking shocked and incredulous or resolved, but simply listening unbothered. "Yes, I've heard that rumor as well." I said as if I were talking about the weather.

"And… well I hate to have to ask this but erg… is it… true?" His eyes sifted from left to right obviously wanting to be somewhere else.

"No, it's not. I am a woman, have always been a woman and will always be a woman." I finally let some of my anger show making Coach Jaeger flinch away. His face showed relief and he let out a breath his whole face saying "oh thank god, she's not a man."

"Okay, well I'm sorry I had to clarify that and if you'd like I can talk to the kids who started the rumor." He took out a whistle ready to start class and end this awkward conversation.

"No, that's fine. I'll kill my brother when I get home." Turning away from his shocked expression I laughed as I walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

It took several minutes for Coach to blow the whistle and when he did he still looked a little disoriented. _Mission accomplished. _

"Alright, bring it on in class." Coach called swinging his arm back and forth in a way that was supposed to say "come here" but really just made him look retarded.

I stood up and walked over, avoiding the new Lauren and Peter. Unfortunately it appeared that everyone was standing in alphabetical order so I had to stand next to the Coach and wait for him to tell me where to go.

"Oh, right Ms. Cullen you will be standing next to Peter Colby and Ashley Drake. He pointed the two out making my heart sink as I realized that it was in fact the redhead and new Lauren.

Terrific. I rolled my eyes and went to stand between them. Ashley toke a giant step away from me whereas Peter stepped closer.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to. I'm just curious is all and if you don't want to talk about it that's fine." He whispered in my ear as the Coach started giving instructions.

I ignored the redhead and continued to stare at the Coach trying to make it appear that I was paying attention.

"…will be playing volleyball. Please break up into pairs to practice overhand serving." Why couldn't I have had this class with Edward? I would even be happy with Jake at the moment.

"Would you like to be partners Bella?" I rolled my eyes and ignored him again. Like I was going to talk to him after all of his nosy questions. I glanced around the room looking for someone else to be partners with, but everyone else was already taken.

"Fine." I snapped. Stupid luck, I'm starting to think it's not me, it's Forks that gives me all this horrible luck.

"Great!" The kid actually seemed happy about having me as a partner and he reminded me a little of Jake when I first met him so I couldn't help but smile back at him. "So, erg… since you don't want to talk about the sex change thing—"

"Peter! I haven't gone under a sex change. I am a girl and I have always been a girl. So can you please shut up?" Man I was snapping a lot today. Stupid Jake ruined my day.

"OH! I'm sorry I just thought… well than never mind." He blushed, his face the same color as his hair. I quickly held my breath not wanting to get a whiff of his blood.

Again I refused to talk, turning away from him I went to get a ball. The new Lauren or Ashley or whatever her name is stuck out her foot as I walked past. Stepping over it I mentally made a vow that first chance I got I would aim a serve at her head.

I walked back over to Peter, ball in my hand. "Do you want to go first or should I?"

"I don't care. But I was wondering… well do you know if your brother is well… looking for anyone right now?" Dear God, what is with today and awkward conversations? I think it's mainly Peter who's causing them with his prying questions; maybe I should avoid this guy.

"Edward is…" I paused about to say no when I came up with a funny idea. Emmett is going to _love _me. "He's very shy and he hasn't really come out of the closet yet, but I know that he said he thought you were cute and I think that if you were patient and persistent he would be interested." I grinned at my genius. _Edward is going to _hate _me. _

"Really?" Peters face shone with hope and ecstasy and for a second I felt bad before I remembered the sex change questions.

"Yes, really, silly. Why would I lie about a thing like that?" I winked at him for the second time. _Lunch is going to be entertaining. _

The rest of gym went by without incident. Peter kept asking me questions about Edward and I told him everything and anything that I knew would annoy Edward to no end. Just before the bell rang I remembered my vow to hit Ashley on the head with the ball.

Taking aim I threw it in the air and with as much force as I could apply without hurting her I arched my arm and slammed the ball at her head.

"Ahh!" She screamed. Loudly. She turned around half of her hair standing up straight where the ball hit her. I couldn't help it I laughed.

"What the hell, bitch?!" She shrieked, I swear her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh, I'm… so… sorry," I managed to get in between laughs. "I didn't see you there." I started laughing again; tears would've been streaking down my face if I could cry. She looked hilarious.

She huffed and stormed away, sticking her middle finger out at me as she left. _Isn't she a sweetheart? _

I laughed again before leaving the gym. The bell hadn't rung yet, but I really needed to get out of there and I doubt if Coach Jaeger would notice if I was gone.

"Bella? What are you doing out here?" I turned to see Jake walking towards me holding one of those disgusting yellow passes in his hand. I lowered myself into a crouch and growled at him. I hadn't forgotten about his little escapade with my _daughter _and I wasn't about to for a while.

"Who do you think you are? Corrupting Nessie like that? You're lucky I don't rip your head off right now." The dog threw back his head and laughed openly.

"Like you would even be able to Bells. You don't even have the newborn strength anymore you would never be able to beat me in a fight."

"Wanna bet, dog?" As he threw back his head yet again I lunged, landing on his chest and knocking him to the ground. "You can't phase while we're at school, so who do think is going to have the upper hand?" I taunted him menacingly waiting for him to admit defeat.

"How about we wait until after school then, hmm? So we'll be on even footing." He raised his head an inch, making me slam it back against the floor. I considered, it would be really bad if one of the humans saw me kick his ass and I knew that I'd be able to beat him even if he could phase.

"Alright, tonight then. And don't think this means you won't be sleeping in the dog house, you're going to be there for a _long _time." He growled and sat up, shoving me off of him and standing up, dusting himself off.

"Whatever, Bells. We'll see what Carlisle says about it when we get home." The bell rang and kids flooded the hallways before I could reply. Time for lunch.

Good, I need to see Edward; high school is so boring the tenth time around. I don't know how Edward and the rest have survived so many years of this torture.

Only two more years and then I "graduate" again. Fun.

**I know no major events happened in this one. The fight with Jake coming up and "Ashley" will be planning something for Bella next time she sees her. Wonder what Nessie will say next time she sees Bella? **

**I just realized as I was writing this chapter, I have no idea where I am going for this story so if you guys have any ideas on stuff you want to happen I'd love to hear suggestions. *Smiley***


End file.
